redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LordTBT
Before asking a question, try searching one of the archives first. To search, press Control+F in your browser, and type your query. Otherwise, please add your comment to the TOP of the page. =) Please note, I am not a Wikia help service. Please direct your queries for help with wikis and Wikia to the Help Wiki. Do you need something deleted? Place the delete template: on the page and I will get to it! Please beware, once something is deleted it will be gone for good! Add a new message Archives *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 *Archive 5 *Archive 6 *Archive 7 Start new inquiries below this line ---- Comment The comment box disappeared on my bloged essay...Now, if you removed it because of whatever reason, that's cool with me, I'd just like to know whether it was your doing, or a glitch. And, can regular users welcome new ones with the template, or just you? -----Clockworthy Di immortales 22:11, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Editor's Page I tried to put my name on the editor's page, but it won't work. That Talk and contribution bit appear underneath my name. Can you please help me?--Brigadier Benchpress 07:59, March 21, 2010 (UTC) =Ungatt Trunn They won't let me upload images; they say it has to be jpg or jpeg etc, which they are, bu they don't let me. And when I try to upload a profile image, in the image box it is all white except there are words that say: [[User:UngattTrunn]] Website Pages Question I know that you have pages for the Long Patrol Club and Terrogue and other ROC websites, so would one for the Redwall Wars Wiki be in order? It is a Redwall Online Community and there is Redwall Roleplaying there. Just a thought :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:35, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Ungatt Trunn the Fearsome beast Why is Adarin Kordyne a stub? There isn't any more to tell about him than what I put on the page! --Sincerely, Ungatt Trunn I am Ungatt Trunn the Fearsome Beast, and these are my days!!! 06:19, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Blogs How do I delete my blogs. From Hordmaster2 Having troubles When I log out my blogs are deleted. I got some tips from others. I will update you if the tips dont work and you can give me your advise. From Hordmaster2 Regarding the background Is it for legal reasons your concerned or just for the fun of it? Either way I didn't consider, and I'm kinda like 'oopsieess....' right now. XD Anyways, the reason I'm asking is because if it's just for the spoiler stuff--which I love you're so careful about, it's saved me LOTS of trouble here--could I post a link to it from my blog? Thanks -- Ren the Cat | Weilder of Dragonflame 21:48, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Game I know that you kind out a lot of news about Redwall "things", so i was wandering if you perhaps knew anything about the "game" that is posted as coming soon on the redwall experience stie. THanks.--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 22:15, March 1, 2010 (UTC) No, I was just wondering about that. I want to put full articles up, but I didn't know if we should give big spoilers. I suppose it's alright though because you put the spoiler warning thing up.--User:Verminfate Is it alright to put information now that gives away the deaths of characters in TSQ?--Verminfate Beware, Morfelg Bloodskull has come! Do you think that it would be good to have a whole 'nother category for traveling musical troupes?-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 14:58, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Recently uploaded picture of Buckler Hi! I just uploaded a picture of Buckler from The Sable Quean onto the wiki and put it on his page, and I was wondering if you could take a look at it and tell me if it's satisfactory to you or not. Thank you! BTW have you read and/or finished The Sable Quean yet? I'm assuming that you have. If so, how do/did you like it? I'm still reading it, and I'm on chapter 28. I think it's pretty good so far. Well, thanks again! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Moles I just thought I should mention that you might want to update the "Famous Moles" section on the Species page to include Axtel Sturnclaw. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 23:14, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Why did you take out my saying that moles become emotional over simple things on the Mole Category page? BJ put pretty much those exact words in parentheses in one of the earlier chapters of the Sable Quean Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 23:35, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Searching for the page right now. Page 27. Right after Friar Soogum's song. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 23:40, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Ungatt Trunn T...B...T! I thought it was "TB''D," as in "To be determined..." Forgive me, old lad, I offer you my most sincere apology. --UngattTrunn 02:39, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Milord, old chap, Shall I make a page for Jiinty and Jiddle Witherspyke, or two different ones?--UngattTrunn 23:30, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Advance Copies I hear that you get advance copies of books (Like TSQ). How do you do that? Did you work out something with the publishers or BJ? Just curious. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:43, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering where you get the advances too... can u be more specific than "Badger Magic" <-- kind of funny... or is it really some secret? --MERLOCK Why yes, your Lordship, I didn't mean to insult! I actually didn't intend to use it here anymore, just a habit you know? ;) I've FINALLY GOTTEN TO BE UN-LAZY ENOUGH TO CHANGE IT THOUGH! Sorry again, hopin you'll accept my apology, and not just for my few times of leaving it on, but for the first time I put it on your page. I know it's not bad I have that signature other sites, but I also know that I should respect your rules, and I acted rashly. -- Ren the Cat | Weilder of Dragonflame 22:15, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Vendace Picture That was a picture of Vendace I put on his character page why did you chang it.The Woodland Warrior 00:23, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Sable Quean Is this the top of the page you were talking about? On your user page, it say you already have the Sable Quean... how can that be?! --Brockkers LOL, LOL-Lots of love, laugh out loud! 16:32, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Contest Image File:Redwallnamecontest.jpg Here's that Image. I haven't done wiki work in years, so sorry if it's a little messy. It only seems to be in the ''Mattimeo copy of the new series. --T W 20:31, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Pics Can we put pics on here from reality and portray them as places from the Redwall world? Awavian - Haway the braaaaw 18:56, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Gotcha Awavian - Haway the braaaaw 19:09, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Cool News I play the game Wizard101. They release a newsletter now and then, which now features a Book of the Month section. This month's book was Redwall! You can find it here: https://www.wizard101.com/game/community/newsletter/january2010 Umrag the Destroyer 23:57, February 6, 2010 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer :I saw that. Smart choice. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:18, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. Won't happen again, I promise. --Neildown60px| Semper fi 15:44, February 4, 2010 (UTC) BJ's Website Did you know that at redwall.org they posted the Iowa thing too? I wasn't sure if you'd seen and thought you would like to know. :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:23, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yep I saw. Thanks. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:18, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Veil The editing to the Veil Sixclaw chracter page has been locked for too long could you unlock already.The Woodland Warrior 22:16, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :What do you feel needs changing? -- LordTBT Talk! 22:21, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I think the article about Veil should include some descrpitions about his adventures whil journying to meet his father.The Woodland Warrior 00:11, February 13, 2010 (UTC) STOP!!! ADD ALL NEW QUERIES TO THE TOP OF THE PAGE. THIS MEANS YOU! Vandalizing The User Houndmon is Vandailizing some pages on the wiki.I'M going to try to fix the pages he vandilized already but you need to stop him before he does any more damage.The Woodland Warrior 13:59, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I fixed the damage, but he needs to be blocked ASAP.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 16:30, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!! Thank you for your time! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! "Lord TBT Delivers The Smackdown" Memorial - 23-03-10 A small token of appreciation for your work on the great Badrang debate earlier today. - d2r 18:00, March 23, 2010 (UTC)